


Kara Danvers goes viral

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meddling Friends, Pining, Social Media AU, Some angst, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: When Kara accidentally goes viral one thing leads to another and the word ends up believing that Kara and Lena are dating. Form there the super friends decide to meddle and it all turns into a mess. Will supercorp be able to make it out of all of this together as a couple or will their 'friendship' crack under the pressure.this is the first of a few fics I plan to make for every 100 signatures added to the "supergirl's representation matters" petition on change.org
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Kara Danvers goes viral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make another fic or another chapter for this fic for every 100 people that sign the petition. You can find it by googling "supergirl's representation matters petition" or by going to y twitter @shipperofstuff. So go check it out read through it and maybe sign it.

It all started with a video. Someone had taken it while Kara was out she was in at the monthly adoption fair helping out and playing with some of the dogs. She was officially there to write an article about the event to try to bring more people in, but since she could quickly get her questions answered she decided she would help out some. Things were going smoothly with most of the dogs getting adopted and plenty of people signing up to help with the next adoption fair. It was all great until one of the bigger dogs got out. Kara of course being the hero and puppy lover she is, rushed to try to help catch the not so little guy. She made sure she only ran slightly faster than the other worker chasing him. Sure she wanted to catch the dog but she wasn't about to use her super speed. She caught them right as h e was getting to the road. She swooped him up in her arms. She hadn’t thought to check his paws or look for mud on him before she held him to her chest but she really should have. her shirt was covered in muddy paw prints. As she set down the dog Kara shook her head and made the split second decision to take off her button up. Leaving her in a tank top. Walking she could see that there was a teen with their phone pointed towards her, it was just a kid so Kara didn't really think much of it. After all it wasn't like anything big had happened she saved a puppy from a car and took off a muddy shirt nothing big. 

Kara didn't think about it for the rest of the day. there was no reason for her to give it a second thought. She got back to work she grabbed one of her emergency shirts that she   
kept tucked away in case of a super related outfit emergency (they were sadly common occurrences) and then finished her article turned it into Snapper and spent the day as normal. No one was acting out of the normal except for a few of the interns who occasionally glanced at Kara with an odd look that Kara couldn't quite figure out. 

She went almost all day before someone told her what was going on. Nia ended up being the one that broke the news to her. Of course that was because Nia was the most ‘plugged in’ so to say. She had called her as soon as it had started picking up steam. Apparently the kid that had been videoing had posted the video. It wouldn't really matter if it was just her running after a dog but people didn’t seem to care about that part. No they seemed to be latching to when Kara took off her button up. Kara didn’t understand at first but then Nia told her that the internet was quote ‘thirsting’ over her. She knew some people thirsted over supergirl but shed never seen anyone thirst over her as Kara. She had seen people with crushes on her before, but she hadn’t really had people obsessing over her muscles like they were on line. At least not obsessing over Kara Danvers. She knew that there were a good number of people that did that with supergirl but she had never had to deal with anyone acting this way about plain old Kara. 

Kara wasn’t sure how to feel. She guessed it was funny. Or kind of cool to have all these people seeing her as Kara Danvers instead of supergirl for once. But on the other hand it was all sort of scary though. If someone looked close enough they might figure out she’s supergirl and post it. It was that worry that made Kara call up all of the superfriends and gather them at J'onn's office. Surely the rest of them would know how to handle this. They couldn't' just bury it or that would also be suspicious but they also couldn't just ignore it or the risk it presented for Kara's secret identity. Kara almost didn't' want to call the super friends just because she was scared of how mad Alex would be. Alex tended to get mad anytime Kara did anything that put her secret in danger of being exposed. 

Kara was leaned back in J’onn’s office chair she had taken up residence at his desk. Brainy and Nia were on either side of her and Aelx was across the room on a specialized DEO laptop. She was checking through every tweet that came in that could even possibly hint at the person thinking Kara was supergirl. It was some sort of system that the DEO had set up years ago from what Kara knew it had originally been made in case anyone had started noticing the similarities between Clark and Superman. It was now used not just for her and Clark but for a hand full of other super heroes too. 

Lena was by the couch talking to Kelly about something. She had a blush on her cheeks. Kara was resisting the urge to listen into their conversation. It wasn’t that she thought Lena was up to something but she just wanted to know what or who Lena was talking about that could make her blush like that. She could feel the jealousy rising in her gut. She tried to push it down. She knew that Lena would be into someone else at some point. She knew that Lena wasn’t into her like she was into Lena. She had accepted it a while ago when James had tried to make a move on Lena and she had rejected him. She had come to terms that eventually she would have to see Lena with someone else. She wasn’t going to stand in the way of Lena’s happiness but that didn’t mean she didn’t still feel jealous of whoever it was that had captured Lena's eye. 

“Kara you ok over there?” Nia said teasingly. She was looking between Kara and Lena knowingly. Kara hated how obvious she was when she had a crush. And especially how obvious she was with her crush on Lena.

“I’m fine it’s fine. Lets just focus on this.” Kara said motioning to the screen in front of her. 

Brainy took this as a perfect time to chime in. “Why are you looking at Lena then? You have been focused on her for the past four minutes and thirty two seconds.” He said quirking his head to the side. Kara almost wished that the question wasn’t so genuine, then she could at least be mad at Briny for calling her out but he had genuinely meant it. 

Kara didn’t answer she just grumbled and blushed. She switched her focus to her computer in the hopes that if she did then no one would try to talk to her. She was wrong as Nia kept attempting to make conversation. Kara did her best to just ignore her. She knew it was rude but she didn't feel like being teased about her crush at the moment. 

The internet had really latched onto this. Apparently people loved a good video of someone saving a puppy. Well she hadn’t exactly saved it but she had caught the dog. That was the important part for half of the people. She was being called a good Samaritan. Kara had to say she did find all the comments entertaining. The other half of people were as Nia said 'totally thirsting over her'. She had inadvertently merged two of the things the internet loved most dogs and thirsting over strangers. 

Puppylover45: look at how much she cares about the puppies.

Supahgay: look at those muscles though...she must really be hitting the gym

Lilly4878: She looks familiar I think I’ve seen her somewhere before

BarneylovesPizza: @lilly4878 shes a reporter you probably saw her on tv

Kara recognized that as Brainy’s twitter. After all who else would actually go with that as their @. Plus Brainy had just been on his phone looking at the exact same comments. Kara rolled her eyes fondly. She was glad that he was directing their attention to her job before they could start speculation on who she is. While reporting had its down sides for hiding her identity it also was great for explaining away why she looked familiar to people. 

At the same time Lena was looking through her own phone trying to make up her mind on whether or not it was a good idea to post this. After Brainy had suggested that rather than trying to just ignore it or make it disappear to stop people from figuring out they should instead draw more attention to her as Kara and make sure people knew who she was so that they weren't looking for someone else and accidentally stumble upon her identity as supergirl. 

Just a few minutes ago Kelly was teasing her over the sheer number of pictures of Kara, that Lena had on her phone. She had made the mistake of asking Kelly which one she should post and ended up getting embarrassed by the younger Olsen. Some times Lena wondered if it was a mistake to tell Kelly about her crush on Kara. She hadn’t told anyone else in the super friends, (of course Sam knew but she was all the way in metropolis) because she worried that anyone else in the group might just tell Kara. At times it felt like Lena was back in middle school trying to hide her crush on her best friend. In the end Lena had decided on a photo with out Kelly’s help. It was one she took while they were at the gym. Lena herself was sweaty and looked exhausted while Kara looked like she hadn’t even broken a sweat, she had her signature sunny Danvers smile on and was laughing at some joke Lena had made. 

Usually Lena wouldn’t post a photo of herself unless she looked immaculate or professional. This one was going to be the exception. Kara looked great and Lena was willing to embarrass herself a thousand times over for the smile on Kara’s face in that moment. Lena took a deep breath and pressed post. In a second it was uploaded to her Instagram with Kara tagged in the photo. 

She had captioned it with “When my best friend goes viral because of her muscles I think I have to post a photo of her at the gym. Even if I look rather embarrassing in it.” The first person to comment surprisingly wasn’t someone thirsting over Kara it was Kara herself who shot in with “You don’t look embarrassing you look great like always :)” 

The rest of the comments started going crazy after Kara’s. Lena had no choice but to watch helplessly as comment after comment came rolling in. Lena knew where this was going and she couldn't help the ball of fear that was forming in her stomach. 

SuperGaygirl: oh my god is Lena Luthor dating Kara Danvers? 

Gottagay: no way you two are just best Friends you two are too hot to just be friends

NationalCitylesbian: Kara Is so hot is she single

SupergirlsBF: no she’s’ straight shes not gay neither of them are

LenaLuthor: actually I’m a lesbian and Kara’s queer too

Lena decided to answer that one she wasn’t about to let people start assuming she and Kara were straight when she knew that wasn't true. She knew Kara would be fine with it. Kara was open with her sexuality at least she had been in recent years she wasn’t when they first met but over they years that had changed. They had actually had a few conversations about how Kara always got annoyed when people assumed she was straight she was just usually to worried about confrontation to correct them publicly. 

Lena looked back over the comments she noticed quite a few about Kara's muscles and she couldn't help but agree. There was one in particular saying "I bet that Lena has a thing for blondes with muscles I mean first supergirl now this Danvers chick" That had sent Lena blushing again. She had to set down her phone. As Kelly laughed at her. Lena met Kara’s eyes across the room. Kara’s face had a matching blush across it. Lena wondered if she had just embarrassed Kara or if there was a chance that maybe Kara was interested in her as well. She wondered if Kara was spending her time looking through the comments, if Kara had any thoughts on all the people asking if they were dating. She shook off the thought. Giving herself hope would be dangerous. She couldn’t start letting herself hope knowing it would probably be ripped away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Lena’s post it was solidified that the ‘hot girl chasing the puppy’ was Catco reporter Kara Danvers. No one mentioned supergilr winch was good but Alex was still on edge about it. Kara was less so. She was kind of happy now the whole thing had brought more attention to the adoption fair more attention than her article could have. Something good was going to come out of it. It also was bringing a new wave of attention to both Kara and Lena. As it had inadvertently started rumors of them dating. Of course there had been some before but now they seemed stronger and they had more footing. 

The whole thing hadn’t fully faded from twitter and Instagram as they had given it a new life with Lena’s posts of photos with Kara. Maybe Lena was feeding into the rumor some. Maybe it was in the hopes that it would at least let her feel like Kara could be with her, that Kara would chose to be with her. Lena couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about it. But then she would see some of the comments on Kara’s posts and she would feel jealous she would feel worried that Kara would find someone and then she would call Kara up and have another dinner date or lunch date and maybe she would take a picture of Kara with her mouth still half stuffed. She’d post it and then for a little while she would feel better. 

The thing was that overtime she would Kara would post a photo of her as well. The truth was that Kara was feeling the same. She could’t help but feel guilty about not denying when people asked if she was dating Lena. She didn’t confirm it but she dint’ want to deny it. She didn’t want to burst this bubble. It was a lie and Kara knew it she accepted it but she didn’t want it to be over, just like Lena did. 

In a way they had started fake dating. Neither of them talked about it but they kept it up. Both of them acting as if they were together with Kara even captioning a photo of them together with “my gal pal” 

That sent people into a frenzy. Some people (straight people) were taking it as them denying their relationship. But those who weren't’ looking through heterosexual goggles saw it as a confirmation.

Twitter  
TMZ: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor are they dating?...  
GayforLena: they absolutely are they are in lesbian with each other  
KaraLena: They are together! No one whos just friends post that many photos together or go on lunch dates together.  
Luvers: THEY GAYYYYYYY  
LucyLane: @puppyDanvers @LenaLuthor you better invite me to the wedding

Catco even made an official statement. Lena hadn’t let them deny or confirm anything so it was just a simple twitter post. 

Catco: We can make no comment on the relationship between our reporter Kara Danvers and CEO Lena Luthor. 

That had thrown the internet into a frenzy they had ended up trending as Luvers. There had been a whole fight over their ship name whether it was KaraLena, KaLe or Luvers. Ultimately Luvers won it was Lena’s personal favorite but Kara had been hoping for KaraLena to win. Not that either of them actually mentioned it to each other. They were avoiding actually talking about it. They both thought that if they brought it up then it would mean that they would actually have to talk about how they would end this.

So they went on pretending like the world didn't think they were dating while simultaneously helping make sure the world thought they were dating. All the while both of them would go home at the end of the day to call one of the superfriends and spill everything. 

Kelly sat on J’onn’s sofa with Alex leaning into her side, arms crossed unhappy about the whole situation. The rest of the superfriends were spread around the room. it had been a week since this whole thing started and they were getting tired of this. It was funny but dealing with both Kara and Lena feeling guilty and nervous about their crushes on each other was getting tiring. That's why they were here they were going to do something about this whole thing. Kara and Lena were for all intents and purposes dating except they weren’t. The two had gotten themselves into a complicated tangled up mess all because neither of them had the guts to actually tell the other about their feelings. Now Kelly had seen a lot of people who made messes with their feelings but she had never seen anything like this. 

She wasn’t sure if it all happened because they were both oblivious or because they had both traumatically lost so many people that they were terrified of losing each other because of their feelings or if it was something else entirely. All she knew was that she and the rest of their group was done with them. Those two needed to get their shit together and they needed to do it now because if any of them had to deal with one more minute of those two complaining and pining then they would go insane. 

“We cant just tell them to get their asses together they wouldn’t listen. In fact I’ve tried that I told both of them to do that but they both chickened out. We aren't going to be able to get them to ask each other out.” Alex said she ran a quick hand through her short hair and let out a huff. She had been dealing with the two of them for the longest time. So they were inclined to listen to her experience. 

“What do we do then. We can’t force them to get together.” Brainy said from across the room. He had been he one to decide that they all needed to get together and figure this out. 

“Even if we could doing that would likely plant a seed of doubt about their relationship in both their heads. WE need to find a way to force them to realize their feelings with out actually telling them.” J’onn said. He had been as close to a voice of reason as the group had. Then again can anyone be called a voice of reason when you are all trying to scheme to make two idiots date.

“What do we do then. I can see no logical solution to this.” Brainy said, everyone seemed to nod in agreement, then looked to Nia. Kelly had a sinking feeling that they were about to pull something insane. She really just hoped they weren’t going to kidnap them. Apparently in national city kidnapping a person is how you deal with any issue. Everyone she knew in the city had been kidnapped at one point or another for some stupid thing. She had once been told that Lena was about five kidnappings away from breaking Lois Lane's world record as the person to be kidnapped the most times. It was a mouthful of a record and a real weird record to be proud of. 

“Well I do have this one Idea….it's going to sound crazy at first but I think we could smooth it out and make it work.” Nia said with a smile.

Kelly heard Alex let out a soft “oh no.” beside her and she was inclined to agree she had a bad feeling about this. Whatever they were about to do was going to be a mess and she knew it. 

“Now before I start I want you all to agree to just be quiet and let me finish this before interrupting.” Nia looked around and waited for everyone to nod in agreement. “Well we all need to take a trip to the beach. We rent hotel rooms but we ‘accidentally’ get one for Lena and Kara that only has one bed. Then we take the cars and leave early to go shopping or something while they are stuck at the hotel and have to spend the day alone together. We have to have romantic stuff set up for the day though. Like we should book a lunch at the hotel’s restaurant and then ditch leaving Kara and Lena together over a romantic diner. Anyways we set them up on all these coupley things and we come back and see if they have gotten their shit together yet.” Nia finished. 

“This is illogical but it could work. Putting them in romantic situations could force them to face their feelings or actually speak to each other about them.” Brainy said he was rubbing his chin in thought. The rest of them figured if Brainy agreed then even if the plan was insane then it had to be plausible. Also it wasn't as if they had any better ideas.


End file.
